Step Sixty-Six, Share In Time
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1384: While Brittany is off on her first date with Santana, Kurt spends the evening at home with the baby and Burt, for a Hummel men night. - Paper Heart series


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 64th cycle. Now cycle 66!_

* * *

**"Step Sixty-Six, Share In Time"  
(Brittany &) Kurt, Burt, Harry (OC)  
Paper Heart series  
_(all series now listed under the communities tab in my profile)_  
**

Kurt had only needed to say the words 'Hummel night,' and his father had not only understood what he meant, but he had been on board. So while Brittany was off on her first date with Santana, Kurt would be at home, spending the evening with both his son and his father. In all likelihood, Harry would spend the better part of that evening asleep in his arms, and Kurt was all for that.

After dinner, which had consisted of Chinese take-out, the Hummel men had relocated to the living room. To accommodate their young, sleep prone and loud noise hating companion, they had resorted to flipping through the channels and watching whatever might interest them, with the volume kept just within audible levels. All they really expected to do was to spend time together.

"How's the little man doing?" Burt asked as they sat on the couch.

"Well, he just ate, and pooped."

"Two of his favorite things," Burt bowed his head.

"Yes, and now he's turning on to number three on his list, which is sleeping." Harry's tiny eyes were waging a losing war against wakefulness.

"He's got the life right there." Kurt looked to his father, looking on to his grandson with so much love, and he didn't know what he'd done to be so lucky, having him there. He still wished his mother could have lived to see this, to know him this boy, too.

"Oh, wait, leave it there," he tried to keep his voice down. His father had been going through the channels, but he stopped at Kurt's demand, and then turned to him.

"Say Yes to the Dress, really?"

"It's actually very compelling," Kurt defended it. "Sometimes." Burt didn't look convinced. "It's only half an hour, we can change after," he offered.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it. Let's see what we've got here," Burt sat up properly to look at the television, which made Kurt smirk. "That looks like a tablecloth," Burt pointed to the dress one bride was slipping on.

"Yeah, that happens," Kurt told him.

Harry had been so very close to sleep, but then was right back to wide awake, fussing in his father's arms, and as much as he tried, Kurt couldn't get him to settle.

"I think it's time for grandpa Burt to have his shot," he held his arms out, and Kurt had to hand Harry over. "There's the man," Burt's face simply lit up when he had that boy in his arms, and Kurt probably had albums full of nothing but Harry and his grandfather on his phone, because it made for some of the best shots. Even now, he couldn't resist getting a few shots in.

When he'd gotten out of the camera application, he'd seen he had a message waiting. _Blaine._ He hadn't really told his father about the guy he'd met over at Dalton. It wasn't that he was hiding him, it was just… he didn't know what to think of the situation himself.

He'd met him, and they'd hung out, and they were becoming great friends, only beyond that… He really liked what they had, and he wasn't sure he was ready to jump into a relationship. Blaine was good looking, that was beyond a doubt. He had that smile that could light up a room, and eyes that could light an entire city block, but if that was all it took, then he'd be chasing after plenty of other guys, too. Maybe it was still that he didn't want to spread himself too thin, taking care of Harry, getting through school, and then Glee Club… They had Sectionals coming up very soon, if everything else wasn't enough.

"Hey, get the camera, that looks like a smile right there," Burt whispered, and Kurt blinked, getting the shot as requested.

"I think that's the best one yet," Kurt beamed, looking at the picture.

"Show me?" Burt asked and Kurt turned the phone around. "You send that one to me, I can have it as my wallpaper." Kurt chuckled. "Hey, I know how to do it," Burt promised.

"Alright, alright," Kurt clicked at his phone. "There, sent."

"Thank you," Burt nodded, looking back at the screen. "Come on now, that looks like it got tossed around a shredder for an hour," he commented back to the dress on screen.

"Yeah, that's a bad one," Kurt agreed.

"Should have seen what your grandma had on the day we got married," Burt told Harry. "She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She would have loved you," he kissed the little outstretched fingers. "Yes, she would have."

By the time Harry had properly fallen asleep, they were on to their third episode of Say Yes to the Dress.

"How many of these are there?" Burt was confused.

"They have marathons sometimes," Kurt explained. "I can change the channel if you want."

"No, that's alright, the other one's about to start anyway," he pointed to the screen, and Kurt tried not to smirk. "What, you were right, okay? It's not so bad."

"You should see the one with the Bridesmaids."

"When's that on?"

The last thing he would have expected was to spend an evening at home, watching a marathon of Say Yes to the Dress with his father and his infant son, who was now back in his arms. But then his family had always gone to lengths beyond his expectations, and that was why he loved it so much.

Eventually he would take Harry up to the nursery and put him down in his crib, while his father had decided to turn in, too. Kurt would stay up waiting for Brittany, who would be coming back here after the date. Even living with the Hummels part time, she had her curfew to uphold, which was easy when she had Harry to get back to. Until they got home, all he had was the urge to watch his son sleep and, sometimes, to text his friend the Warbler and see how he was doing.

THE END

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
